La República Argentina En Aaa
by DarkRock
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto terminaba en la República Argentina de finales de los '40? Y por una de esas cosas del 'destino' esta nación junto a Naruto terminan en un universo alterno ¿Cómo reaccionaran los ciudadanos de Aaa con los nuevos llegados? ... ¿Principalmente Fionna? Clasificación M. Naruto ligeramente Op, es frio en algunas ocasiones y le gustan las aventuras extremas.
1. Introducción

**Resumen:** **¿Qué hubiera pasado si Naruto terminaba en la República Argentina de finales de los '40? Y por una de esas cosas del 'destino' esta nación junto a nuestro protagonista terminan en un universo alterno ¿Cómo reaccionaran los ciudadanos de Aaa con los nuevos llegados? ... ¿Principalmente Fionna con la aparición de más Humanos? ¿Cómo será la relación de Fionna y Naruto? ¿Habrá romance entre ellos?**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Hora De Aventura/Adventure Time o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

La República Argentina En Aaa

Capítulo 0: Introducción

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"** **Rasengan** **"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Robots/Zombies** **Hablando**

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Robots/Zombies** _ **Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

República Argentina, año 1945.

2 de septiembre de 1945, era el día y el año en el que el conflicto global conocido como la segunda guerra mundial, acabó con una victoria total de los Aliados sobre el Eje. La guerra había cambiado completamente al mundo, alterando las relaciones políticas y la estructura social del mundo. El 24 de octubre de 1945 un mes después de finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mundial, en la ciudad estadounidense de San Francisco, se fundó la organización de las naciones unidas o la ONU.

Esta organización fue creada tras la conflagración para fomentar la cooperación internacional y prevenir futuros conflictos. Además de que la guerra terminara, los horrores propios de la misma introdujeron muchas formas de sufrimiento a toda la población que la vivió: deportaciones, masacres, violaciones, experimento científico, bombardeo en poblaciones civiles y un sinfín de terrible acontecimiento que afectaron a toda la humanidad.

El cambio de territorio en la segunda guerra mundial, modificó permanentemente el equilibrio de poderes en Europa y en Asia. En el caso de Europa Oriental y el Lejano Oriente, se realizaron profundos cambios territoriales.

La Unión Soviética anexionó el este de Polonia, Estonia, Letonia, Lituania, partes de Alemania (Prusia Oriental), Checoslovaquia, Finlandia, Hungría y Rumanía. Polonia recibió territorios de Alemania (Pomerania, Silesia y la mitad de Prusia Oriental). Alemania y Austria quedaron divididas en cuatro zonas de influencia, posteriormente Austria recuperó su independencia en 1955 y en el caso de Alemania, Estados Unidos, Francia y Reino Unido unificaron sus respectivas zonas de influencia en una figura que luego sería conocida como la República Federal Alemana. La URSS hizo lo mismo con su zona de influencia y la convirtió en la República Democrática Alemana.

La guerra dejó al descubierto la debilidad de los países europeos y los movimientos de independencia de las colonias se generalizaron con el apoyo de las dos superpotencias. Los ejércitos de las potencias coloniales no tenían ya capacidad para controlar dichos movimientos, por lo que a lo largo de la segunda mitad del siglo XX se produjo la llamada descolonización. El mundo quedó dividido en dos bloques: El bloque capitalista liderado por los Estados Unidos y con influencia en Europa Occidental y el bloque socialista, liderado por la URSS y con influencia en Europa del Este.

Durante esas crisis que sufría el mundo, los residentes de toda Europa ya sea occidental, oriental y gran parte de áfrica inmigraron a los países de Latinoamérica para buscar nuevas oportunidades y escapar de la pobreza causada por la terrible guerra. Pero la mayor concentración de inmigración fue en argentina.

Un país que fue considerado como la cuarta potencia, con el segundo ejército más grande de américa y el quinto más grande del mundo. Cabe destacar que el país sudamericano gozaba de una época de oro. Pero todos los esfuerzos que logro argentina para llegar hacer considerada una potencia, se debe a la inmigración de toda Europa oriental y occidental y gran parte de medio orienté y África hacia el país sudamericano. Todos con un simple objetivo, escapar de la crisis económica que sufría sus propios países.

En ese tiempo la argentina era gobernada por el peronismo dirigida por el actual presidente Juan Domingo Perón, el junto con la ayuda de su esposa María Eva Duarte de Perón, habían logrado llevar al pueblo a ubicarse como una de las potencias más grandes del mundo. Y fueron ellos junto con el pueblo argentino y varias reformas que hicieron la pareja peronista para ayudar a su pueblo.

Desde la presidencia, Perón impulsó varias políticas que promovieran a la industrialización del país, la expansión del mercado interno, la sindicalización de los trabajadores y la ampliación de derechos políticos, laborales, culturales y sociales. Se sancionó la ley de voto femenino que estableció el sufragio universal en Argentina. Impulsó la provincialización de los llamados "territorios nacionales", que concedió los derechos políticos a los habitantes de los mismos. Expandió enormemente la organización de los trabajadores en sindicatos que respondían mayoritariamente a la corriente laborista (Dominado por las corrientes socialista y sindicalista revolucionaria.) y promovió el predominio de la Confederación General del Trabajo (CGT) como central unitaria. Impulsó la reforma constitucional de 1949 estableciendo la igualdad jurídica entre hombres y mujeres, incorporando los derechos humanos de segunda generación, de la niñez y la ancianidad, y estableciendo un sistema económico basado en la función social de la propiedad. Llevó adelante una política de industrialización basada en la sustitución de importaciones y la expansión del mercado interno. Nacionalizó los ferrocarriles, el comercio exterior, la marina mercante, el servicio telefónico y creó la Sociedad Mixta Siderúrgica Argentina (Somisa), entre otros emprendimientos económicos con participación relevante del Estado. Estableció la gratuidad de la enseñanza universitaria. En el campo internacional adoptó una política de "tercera posición", manteniendo una equidistancia entre Estados Unidos y la Unión Soviética en la recién iniciada Guerra Fría y promovió el fortalecimiento de las relaciones latinoamericanas, especialmente en el Cono Sur.

Mientras tanto su esposa no se había quedado atrás, María Eva Duarte de Perón, Impulsó y logró la sanción en 1947 de la ley de sufragio femenino. Tras lograr la igualdad política entre los hombres y las mujeres, buscó luego la igualdad jurídica de los cónyuges y la patria potestad compartida con el artículo 39 de la Constitución de 1949. En ese mismo año fundó el partido Peronista Femenino. Desarrolló una amplia acción social a través de la Fundación Eva Perón. La Fundación construyó hospitales, asilos, escuelas, impulsó el turismo social creando colonias de vacaciones, difundió el deporte entre todos los niños mediante campeonatos que abarcaron a toda la población argentina, otorgó becas para estudiantes, ayudas para la vivienda y promocionó a la mujer en diversas facetas.

Ella misma adoptó una posición activa en las luchas por los derechos sociales, laborales y se constituyó en vínculo directo entre Perón y los sindicatos. Ella misma planeaba participar en las primeras elecciones como candidata para vicepresidenta en el año 1951. En otras palabras, era una pareja muy dedicada a su trabajo.

10 de octubre de 1946, un objeto no identificado con forma de esfera se estrella en la cordillera de los andes del lado argentino, específicamente en Mendoza. El ejército argentino acude inmediatamente al lugar del incidente y ocultan del mundo, y la sociedad argentina la nave que habían encontrado. El entonces general y presidente Juan Domingo Perón se hace cargo de firmar los papeles para trasladar al ovni a una base militar desconocida en algún punto del país austral poniéndolo como ultra secreto … solo un pequeño grupo de militares alto rango y científicos tenían conocimiento sobre este extraño, pero increíble suceso que cambiaría la historia de la humanidad como la conocían hasta el momento.

Pero lo que más destaco en el país fue el incremento de nuevo armamento de las fuerzas armadas argentina. Entre 1946 y 1949 surgió la necesidad de un nuevo reequipamiento militar para todas fuerzas armadas argentinas impulsadas por el presidente Perón.

En la primera Presidencia de Perón, tuvo un intenso programa de reequipamiento militar, destinado a actualizar el equipamiento de acuerdo a los cambios que habían tenido lugar durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Perón buscaba abastecer las fuerzas armadas con material modernizado en un corto plazo. El General Humberto Sosa Molina, había advertido sobre el retrasado material bélico de las fuerzas armadas al presidente Perón, el retraso había sido por dos causas: los adelantos que ha producido la Segunda Guerra Mundial y el hecho de no haber podido comprar armamentos durante la misma, dado que la producción se concentró en los países que participaban en la contienda.

Comenzando por el Ejército, se inician negociaciones que permiten la venta de material antiaéreo en forma directa, totalizando 50 piezas de artillería de 70 mm. Fue una respuesta frente al planteo argentino de que compraría 200 de 80 mm a la fábrica checoeslovaca Skoda.

En el material de trasporte se compraron miles de camiones Ford, Chevrolet, GMC y Sudebakers y jeeps Willys y Ford, acoplados de varios tipos y demás material rodante. Algunos de estos vehículos vinieron sin uso.

En lo que respecta al material ofensivo blindado, el Ejercito recibió 280 carriers T16, 379 semiorugas M5, M5A1 y M9A1. También se compraron 154 tanques Sherman M4A4, con cañón de 75 mm, 260 tanques Sherman Firefly, equipados con cañón ingles de 76,2 mm y 120 tractores Crusader.

Aunque en 14 de diciembre de 1946 la firma Indianex presentó a su excelencia el ministro de Guerra, General Humberto Sosa Molina, una propuesta para la adquisición de material de guerra, lo cual incluía 1250 tanques Sherman, 50 tanques Valentin, 57 tanques Valentin anfibios, 150 tanques usados con armas nuevas, 33 tanques Sherman.

Mientras que en la modernización de la armada argentina. Se compró dos cruceros ligeros en los cuales seria llamados ARA General Belgrano y el ARA Nueve de Julio.

El 25 de mayo de 1948, la Armada argentina decide comprar el portaviones antes que la armada holandesa que pensaba adquirirlo el 1 de abril, nombrándolo ARA 25 de mayo. Con esto la armada argentina contaba con su propio portaviones para la defensa.

Un rompehielos, lo cual es un crucero acorazado llamado ARA General San Martín.

También se adquirieron 4 fragatas, 2 de ellas antisubmarinas, 13 lanchas torpederas, una fragata guardacostas para la Prefectura, 3 avisos, 3 buques de salvamento, 2 avisos hidrográficos y uno de trasporte.

También se compran 15 buques de desembarco de infantería de 300 toneladas cada uno de 46 metros de eslora, que transportaba 200 hombres sin cama y 2 buques de desembarco de materiales de 530 toneladas y 62 metros de eslora, que podían transportar 6 lanchas de desembarco o 5 tanques medianos o 9 vehículos anfibios.

Este material, como en el caso del Ejército, fue comprado a bajo precio, con el concepto de surplus o rezago de guerra.

En la modernización de la fuerza aérea, se compran 50 aviones de transporte Douglas DC-3/C-47, 30 aviones de entrenamiento Beech AT-11 Kansan y 8 de transporte C-54 Skymaster.

Un total de 88 aviones, con los cuales Argentina estructura su capacidad de proyección con 58 de transporte y mejora su capacidad de entrenamiento con otros 30.

Cada uno de estos aviones tenía capacidad para transportar 42 hombres o 26 paracaidistas con el equipo completo. Esto quiere decir que había capacidad para transportar más de 2000 hombres en forma simultánea o lanzar 1200 paracaidistas, cuya formación comenzó al mismo tiempo, al crearse la escuela de tropas aerotransportadas con asiento en Córdoba.

La aviación de combate fue adquirida al Reino Unido. Las adquisiciones más importantes son los 100 aviones de caza Gloster Meteor, comprados en 1946. Son los primeros aviones a reacción en la Aeronáutica Militar.

También se compran en el Reino Unido 30 bombarderos Avro 694 Lincoln y 15 Avro 683 Lancaster en servicio hasta 1958. En Gran Bretaña se adquieren también aviones de transporte: 6 Airspeed AS 656 Consul, 2 Avro 691 Lancastrian y 15 cargueros Bristol 170 Freighter.

En total, entre EEUU y el Reino Unido entre 1946 y 1948, se adquieren 145 aviones de combate (100 cazas y 45 bombarderos), 30 de entrenamiento y 81 de transporte.

Tanto en capacidad de combate y ofensiva, como en la de transporte, Argentina superaba a Brasil.

Conclusión.

La compra de armas que realiza Perón para las tres ramas de las fuerzas armadas era entre 1946 y 1948 lo cual era la mayor de la historia no en monto sino en cuanto a su significación.

Las Fuerzas Armadas quedan así reequipadas al completo para 1949 con material militar que tiene en términos tecnológicos solo cinco años de atraso respecto a los equipos más avanzados del mundo. No solo durante el resto del gobierno de Perón, este sería el material militar más importante de las Fuerzas Armadas argentinas. En conclusión, el reequipamiento militar que realiza Perón, entre 1946 y 1948 no solo ha dejado de ser percibido como un peligro, sino que se lo ve como un aliado potencial, para las potencias del mundo.

En el tercer mes de 1949. Las Fuerzas Armadas quedan completamente reequipadas y en operación con material bélico militar que tiene en términos tecnológicos solo cinco años de atraso respecto a los equipos más avanzados del mundo.

En otra palabra argentina gozaba de una época dorada. Pero todo eso cambio cuando sucedió el gran cambio conocido como "El descubrimiento."

En la década de 1948: Entre los límites que separa las provincias de San Luis, La Pampa y Córdoba, un grupo de excursionista del ejército argentino, encontraron un enorme y extraño yacimiento de cristales negros en una caverna encontrada en lo profundo del bosque y en su parte un sistema de cuevas más grandes del mundo que conectan el norte, el sur, el este y el oeste del país.

Al principio pensaron de que se trataba de una invasión hacia el país, pero descartaron la idea cuando encontraron el yacimiento de cristales negros. Por lo cual el gobierno decidió investigar dicho suceso y mantener este descubrimiento como ultra secreto ante todo el mundo, ya que no sabían cuan extensa era las líneas de túneles o cuántos de esos había en todo el país. El 1 de marzo de 1948 el Estado Argentino funda la histórica empresa Ferrocarriles Argentinos. Aun que era una tapadera, la inversión que estaba destinada hacia las vías de trenes, también estaba destinada hacia la construcción de un sistema ferroviaria en las extensas cuevas que conectan todo el país, para poder sustraer el material e investigar sobre sus orígenes.

El 25 de agosto de 1948, a las 6:29 am se registró un terremoto de magnitud de 6,8 grados en salta, el terremoto ocasiono daños y víctimas en varias localidades del este y sudeste de las provincias de Salta y de Jujuy. También afectó a las capitales de ambas provincias. En ese momento en una base secreta creada por el gobierno, científicos argentinos y alemanes estaban investigando y probando los cristales negros sustraídos de las cuevas. Pero en una mañana del 25 de agosto una reacción en cadena causo una explosión que sacudió la provincia de salta y Jujuy causando el terremoto, nadie sobrevivió en esa explosión ocurrida en la base secreta en salta.

El 24 de octubre de 1948, en la isla Huemul, en el lago Nahuel Huapi de la Patagonia argentina, se inicia el proyecto Huemul a cargo del austríaco Ronald Richter, el físico austríaco había presentado al presidente Perón un proyecto para desarrollar la fusión nuclear controlada, aprobada que implicaría contar con una fuente prácticamente inagotable de energía. También presento un proyecto aparte para usar los cristales para el proyecto Huemul. El físico era custodiado las 24 horas para determinar su avance en la construcción. Según Eva Perón, no confiaba en el austriaco.

28 de julio de 1949: un día para recordar, no tan solo para los argentinos, sino para todo el mundo. Este día seria recordado por todos los argentinos como "El gran cambio." Durante la excavación en las minas conocidas como el hormiguero, un terremoto menor de 3,0 sacudió por completo al país, aunque el terremoto era de menor grado lo cual no afectaba al país, la causa se produjo en los yacimientos de cristales que están dispersos en todo el país, en cada yacimiento los cristales en cuestión emitieron algún tipo de energía negra que cubrió todo el país y tras unos segundos el mundo entero incluyendo los países latinoamericanos fueron testigo de algo totalmente aterrador.

En ese día, La República de Argentina, una de las potencias más grandes del mundo, con una población de casi 20 millones de habitantes y con un ejército que es el segundo más grande de América y el 4º más grande a nivel mundial.

Desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno …

* * *

 **Fin Del Capitulo Cero**

* * *

 **Primero quiero decir que describiré cómo reaccionan los soldados argentinos cuando se topan con las extrañas criaturas de Aaa, pero por el momento ninguna de las tres fuerzas armadas peleara contra ellos.**

 **Una cosa más, en esta historia saldrá Naruto como lo dije en el principio, pero aparecerá un poco más adelante ya que en el siguiente capítulo explicare como es que termino en la línea de tiempo y en el universo de Fallout.**

 **La información obtenida en esta historia, la obtuve de diferentes páginas web entre ellas Wikipedia, entre otras y uno que otro libro, tuve que resumir gran parte de la información.**

 **Por cierto, quiero dejar en claro que este fanfiction que hice no me hace peronista, lo escribí de acuerdo a la época, espero que lo entiendan.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2901 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 1: ¿Un Ovni…? ¿Con Un Niño?

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Hora De Aventura/Adventure Time o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

La República Argentina En Aaa

Capítulo 1: ¿Un Ovni …? ¿Con Un Niño?

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"** **Rasengan** **"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Robots/Zombies** **Hablando**

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Robots/Zombies** _ **Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

10 de octubre de 1946, una extraña nave alienígena se estrella en la cordillera de los andes del lado argentino, específicamente en Mendoza. Las fuerzas armadas argentinas actuaron rápidamente llegando al lugar del accidente con 400 soldados muy bien armados y entrenados. No tardaron en encontrar el ovni, porque lo que sea que se había estrellado había dejado un gran cráter de una profundidad bastante considerable, pero había demasiado humo y polvo en el lugar para poder identificar el objeto desconocido. Cuando la nube de polvo y tierra se aclaró todos los soldados presentes quedaron mudos con lo que vieron, ya que se trataba de un extraño objeto metálico de color blanco en forma de esfera … dicho objeto parecía sacado de una de esos comics de ciencia ficción de los yanquis. Los soldados sacaban sus propias conclusiones al respecto de que adentro podría haber una especie de alíen que los asesinaría a todos por deporte.

Pero de repente todos los presentes fueron interrumpidos cuando la nave se abrió lentamente, produciendo que los soldados estuvieran en alerta máxima sus fusiles Mauser 1909 Modelo Argentino y sus subfusiles Halcón M-1943 todos apuntando contra dicha nave esperando pacientemente que de adentro saliese algo o alguien hostil … pero de pronto quedaron sorprendidos cuando escucharon que alguien tosía débilmente y dichos sonidos provenían desde adentro de la nave alienígena, al parecer ningún soldado se animaba a dar un vistazo dentro de la nave por miedo de que algo malo les ocurriera, porque nunca en sus vidas habían presenciado una situación como esta, aunque de la nada paso algo que los dejo a todos con los ojos bien abiertos y eso fue que una joven enfermera se les adelanto caminando lentamente hacia la nave dejando con la boca ligeramente abiertas a los soldados de la Compañía de Esquiadores de Alta Montaña Escuela.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

Un niño de aproximadamente 10 años abrió los ojos con una mueca de dolor, ya que su nave había aterrizado con fuerza en algún lugar del planeta Tierra … por suerte dentro de su nave estaba acolchonado salvándolo de golpes severos.

"… Ese maldito agujero negro …" Naruto gruño en voz baja para seguidamente presionara unos botones en el control remoto de su nave para saber los daños que había sufrido, y al ver los resultados suspiro de alivio porque por suerte solo tenía daños menores sin tanta importancia que después arreglaría, ya que ahora debía ver en qué planeta había terminado y cuando vio la información que le dio la I.A de su nave quedo sorprendido … y no fue por el planeta en el que aterrizo, sino más bien el día, mes y año. "12 de octubre de 1946 …", El pelinegro se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos porque no recordaba nada importante de ese año. "Esto debe estar mal …" El ojinegro murmuro para que seguidamente empezara a revisar y actualizar la información de su nave tres veces seguidas, pero siempre le dio el mismo resultado. "Al parecer no hay ningún error. Bueno, no me queda de otra tendré que ir a explorar este nuevo planeta por mi cuenta." Naruto dijo en voz baja para que al instante presionara un botón en su control remoto que produjo que se abriera lentamente la puerta de su nave.

Aunque esto produjo que saliera una especie de humo que hizo que Naruto tosiera ya que lo ahogo temporalmente. Por lo que rápidamente salió de la nave con una mano en su boca para no respirar ese humo que olía a goma quemada, aunque de repente quedo congelado en su lugar al ver que frente suyo había una mujer … ¿Humana? Mirándolo con los ojos abiertos, pero eso no era todo porque estaba rodeado por una compañía completa de soldados muy bien armados, todos apuntándole con intensión de matarlo … en conclusión, estaba jodido.

" _Mierda …_ " Fue lo único que el pelinegro se le vino a la cabeza cuando vio a todos esos humanos, porque sabía que estaba en problemas.

* * *

Una joven enfermera de 24 años llamada, Daniela se había animado a hacer los que sus compañeros/as no habían querido hacer, y eso fue que se acercó lentamente a la nave alienígena, a pesar de los gritos de su superior de quedarse en su posición, ella siguió su camino hacia dicha nave.

Daniela es una joven de estatura media (1,65m) de cabello negro con el típico peinado de los años '40 y ojos marrones, viste un uniforme militar estándar de montaña con un gorro del ejército y un brazalete con la cruz roja en su brazo derecho.

Cuando ella vio que la nave se abrió lentamente, retrocedió un paso hacia atrás esperando con una expresión de entre miedo y curiosidad. Aunque de repente quedo congelada en su lugar cuando vio que de adentro de la nave salió una pequeña silueta muy de prisa, para que luego esta cayera muy cerca de sus pies. Pero al ver que se trataba solo de un niño alienígena, pero un niño después de todo … suspirando de alivio bajo un poco la guardia. Luego de esto se giró en dirección de sus compañeros/as. Naruto al ver que la mujer humana no era una amenaza, se levantó del suelo lentamente ya que no quería empezar una pelea con ellos … al menos no si es necesario.

"¡Tranquilos! ¡Solo es un niño!" Daniela grito en voz alta a todos los soldados y enfermeras militarizadas presentes, esto produjo que todos se tranquilizaran, aunque sea un poco … pero de igual manera nunca bajaron la guardia solo por si acaso.

El niño Saiyajin al escuchar el idioma de la joven enfermera lo reconoció al instante como 'español', por lo que saco un pequeño collar prácticamente de la nada que es un traductor universal y se lo puso en el cuello para luego configurarlo en el idioma que habían captado sus oídos.

Luego de esto ella se dio la vuelta nuevamente para ver que el niño se había levantado del suelo, mirándola con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados … esto en su opinión lo hacía ver muy adorable.

Observándolo a detalle vio que era un niño de tal vez 9 o 10 años, el cual tiene un cabello muy exótico de color negro en punta con un extraño brillo gris en él, y con dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de un color negro bastante llamativo (Que trasmitían seguridad y seriedad), pero lo más inquietante es su cola de mono de color marrón que la estampaba contra el suelo demostrando su molestia. Por último y que más destacaba en el niño fueron sus tres adorables marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla que lo hacían muy adorable. Su vestimenta consiste en un Gi de combate (Que se ajusta a su tamaño) de color gris oscuro con una camiseta negra de mangas largas. También porta un par de guantes de combate negros, pantalones anchos gris oscuro y botas de combate negras, y por ultimo tiene un extraño pendiente de color negro en su oreja derecha.

"Pequeño, ¿Estas bien? ¿Acaso estas herido?" La enfermera pregunto con un tono dulce en su voz, ya que trataba de ser lo más amigable posible y no representar una amenaza para el niño.

Naruto agrando levemente los ojos al escuchar las preguntas sinceras que estaba haciendo la humana, y por un momento le recordaron a alguien muy importante para él.

"Si …" El pelinegro respondió en voz baja, ya que por más que quisiera no podía enojarse con una mujer tan buena como ella … era difícil de describir para el niño Saiyajin, pero Daniela tenía como una especie de aura protectora a diferencia de los demás humanos con armas.

Mientras que ella jadeo de la impresión y sorpresa, porque nunca se le paso por la cabeza que esa extraña criatura pudiera entender y hablar su idioma. Aunque de pronto fue interrumpida cuando escucho un extraño sonido que le pareció a un rugido monstruoso que provenía del pequeño Saiyajin, por lo que olvido de al instante de preguntarle como sabia su idioma y hablarlo a la perfección. Este extraño y fuerte sonido también asusto a casi todos soldados, incluida a la joven enfermera que miro hacia todos lados creyendo que Naruto había traído una especie de monstruo con él.

"… ¿Q-Qué fue eso?" Pregunto con claro tono de miedo en su voz, mirando fijamente al niño Saiyajin esperando que este no escondiera un horrible monstruo como en los comics de terror que vio la otra vez con sus amigas.

"Jeje ...", El ojinegro empezó a reírse en voz baja para seguidamente se tocará el estómago con su mano izquierda. "Solo fue mi estómago tengo mucha hambre …" Naruto contesto con una expresión nerviosa, y a la vez se rascaba la nuca con su mano derecha.

"¿Ese rugido fue tu estomago?" La pelinegra pregunto con incredulidad, observando con los ojos bien abiertos al niño que asintió con la cabeza todavía algo avergonzado de ser atrapado en el acto cuando su estómago le exigía comida para satisfacer su hambre.

Ella al ver esto estuvo un largo minuto observándolo, hasta que al final sacudió la cabeza para dejar ese tema de lado porque ahora recordó que tenía una barra de chocolate en su bolsa de rancho donde guardaba la morfina, gasas, etc. Cuando encontró dicho chocolate lo saco lentamente para luego mostrárselo al niño Saiyajin que quedo hipnotizado cuando vio la golosina que tenía la mujer humana en su mano derecha.

"¿Lo quieres, niño?", La ojimarrón pregunto con el mismo tono dulce en su voz. Naruto asintió con entusiasmo ocasionando una sonrisa en la mujer humana, a la vez ella se arrodillo frente al niño. "Pero tienes que prometerme algo …", Daniela dijo con un tono serio, provocando que el pelinegro la mirara de forma expectante. "Quiero que pase lo que pase estés detrás mío, ¿Entendido?" La pelinegra pidió con una expresión seria, poniendo su mano izquierda en el pequeño hombro del niño que no reacciono de mala manera al toque inesperado.

El ojinegro asintió con la cabeza tomando rápidamente de las manos de Daniela el chocolate … Naruto lo miro fijamente durante unos segundos, pero supo al instante que dicha golosina no tenía nada raro como veneno o algo para dormir, por lo que en agradecimiento decidió decirle su nombre a la humana.

"… Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto, no niño o pequeño." El ojinegro recordó con una expresión algo feliz a la humana amable para que seguidamente abriera con rapidez la envoltura de papel celofán del chocolate.

"Con que Naruto, ¿Eh?", Daniela susurro el nombre del niño. "Es un lindo nombre." La ojimarrón opino con una gran sonrisa.

Esto ocasiono que el pelinegro se sonrojara levemente y para tratar ocultar esa expresión vergonzosa de su rostro se metió el chocolate en la boca para que seguidamente cerrara los ojos con 'seriedad'.

"Hmph." Fue lo único que salió de la boca del niño Saiyajin, mientras seguía degustando su chocolate en silencio. Hasta que de repente sonrió cuando saboreo el inolvidable sabor de dicha golosina. La joven enfermera al darse cuenta que no le había dicho su nombre, se avergonzó un poco por su falta de respeto a pesar de que solo era un niño a quien no le había dicho su nombre.

"… Casi me olvidaba, mi nombre es Daniela, Daniela Fernández." La pelinegra se presentó con un claro tono de nerviosismo en su voz, aunque de todos modos le sonrió dulcemente al niño.

"Encantado de conocerte." Naruto dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

Esto sorprendió una vez más a la humana, ya que el pelinegro tiene modales y además sonaba bastante maduro para su corta edad … bastante sorprendente y único pensó la mujer.

Los soldados y las enfermeras militarizadas quedaron con la boca abierta y sin palabras por lo que sus ojos acababan de presenciar, no sabían que hacer al respecto. Pero hubo una persona que toma la decisión de acercarse con una expresión muy molesta.

Daniela observo como el niño alienígena comía la golosina con entusiasmo, provocando una risita en ella porque eso le pareció tierno y lindo. Aunque de repente ambos fueron interrumpidos por el Teniente Primero de la Compañía de Esquiadores de Alta Montaña Escuela, Fabián Ibáñez.

El Teniente primero, Fabián Ibáñez es un hombre de aproximadamente unos 30 años de estatura alta (1,85m), cabello rapado, aunque si se podía apreciar un poco su color castaño y ojos verdes, viste un uniforme militar de combate de montaña y un casco de combate del ejército argentino de los años '40 con la escarapela argentina en el costado derecho de dicho casto y por supuesto sosteniendo con fuerza su fusil Mauser 1909 Modelo Argentino en sus manos.

"¡Soldado!", El teniente llamo en voz alta a la enfermera que rápidamente se levantó de su posición. "¿Qué crees que haces tan cerca de …?", El ojiverde señalo con su dedo índice de la mano derecha al niño alienígena. "¿Eso?" Ibáñez pregunto con un tono de voz molesto y muy cauteloso al observar como esa extraña criatura lo miro con una expresión fría.

"¡Solo le di un chocolate, señor!" Daniela respondió con rapidez y algo de nerviosismo al tener tan cerca a su superior.

"Eso ya lo sé, enfermera Fernández.", El ojiverde dijo estrechando los ojos en la mujer. "Pero mi pregunta es, ¿Porque?" El teniente repitió una vez más su pregunta para seguidamente fruncir el ceño en la joven mujer para luego desviar otra vez la mirada en él niño alienígena que se había detenido de comer su chocolate para observarlo con molestia.

Ella miro con una expresión confusa al oficial superior frente suyo, ya que esa pregunta le parecía muy obvia … al menos para ella.

"¡Eso es muy obvio, señor! ¡Le di ese chocolate, porque el niño tenía hambre!" La ojimarrón contesto con una expresión muy seria y sincera.

El Teniente, Ibáñez hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de ese pequeño detalle sobre la extraña criatura con la apariencia de un ser humano … salvo por la cola de mono, ya que al estar tan estresado con este problema de la caída de un ovni cerca de su compañía había pasado de largo que solo era un niño, pero la razón de su estrés es que sus superiores le habían ordenado que a toda costa recuperara la nave alienígena con su piloto dentro de ella … aunque en este momento no estaba seguro de qué hacer, ya que dicho piloto solo es un niño de tal vez 9 o 10 años, pero por más que no quisiera hacer esto no le quedaba de otra que entregar toda la evidencia a sus superiores y que ellos llamaran a un equipo de científicos para que estudiaran la tecnología y al niño … dios lo perdone por lo que hará en este momento, mientras cerraba los ojos por unos cuantos segundos.

"Bien, soldado. Ahora hágase a un lado que me lo voy a llevar." Ibáñez ordeno con un tono de voz lleno de autoridad.

"Señor, no creo que …" Pero la pelinegra repentinamente fue interrumpida por el oficial.

"¿¡Acaso está desobedeciendo la orden de un superior, soldado!?" El teniente exigió en voz alta, asustando un poco a la joven enfermera que retrocedió un poco de su posición, mientras que a la vez empujaba al niño detrás de ella.

Naruto al ver que esto podía ponerse feo disimuladamente formo en su mano izquierda un receptor de Chakra para que seguidamente mirara hacia todos lados para ver si alguien había notado lo que hizo, pero al parecer ningún soldado o enfermera se dio cuenta de esto porque ellos estaban concentrados en la pequeña pelea verbal entre la enfermera militarizada y el oficial superior.

"¡Si es para proteger al niño de un destino peor que la muerte! Entonces ¡Si, señor! ¡No voy a dejar que se lo lleve!" Daniela respondió elevando la voz rivalizando con la del teniente, Ibáñez.

Los soldados y las enfermeras se quedaron observando con expresiones sorprendidas por la respuesta de su compañera, Daniela.

Lo mismo paso con el Teniente, Ibáñez que la miro con los ojos bien abiertos que ella lo desafiara de esa manera una orden directa suya … nunca había pasado algo como esto en su compañía, pero a la vez hizo una sonrisa mental al ver el coraje que tiene la joven enfermera para enfrentar a un oficial superior.

Naruto que había escuchado la respuesta de la humana no sabía cómo reaccionar, ya que ella lo estaba protegiendo de los de su misma especie incluso sabiendo en las graves consecuencias en que podía involucrarse … el pelinegro sonrió al ver que podía aprovechar esto para su beneficio.

"Quiero quedarme con ella." El ojinegro comento con un tono de voz muy decidido y serio.

Tanto el Teniente como la enfermera se dieron la vuelta para mirar fijamente al niño alienígena que ya había terminado de comer su golosina para que luego este arrugara el papel envoltorio del chocolate en su mano para que seguidamente lo guardara en el bolsillo de su Gi.

Aunque a Daniela se le formo una sonrisa triunfadora en sus labios al ver que el niño estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero el Teniente no pensaba lo mismo porque haciendo caso omiso del comentario del niño alienígena se acercó con una expresión decidida, aparto a la enfermera hacia un lado … por un momento Ibáñez tuvo una expresión de sorpresa y algo de miedo, ya que nunca se esperó que la criatura pudiera hablar su idioma a la perfección.

El niño pelinegro al ver esto suspiro con cansancio, ya que sabía que ese tipo no lo dejaría de en paz hasta que fuera con ellos voluntariamente y sin pelear.

"… _Este humano molesto, Tal vez tenga que usar el_ _Kotoamatsukami_ _en el …_ ", Naruto se quedó muy pensativo por esta opción analizándola a fondo, pero de repente negó con la cabeza." _Na, eso sería una pérdida considerable de_ _Chakra_ _._ " El ojinegro pensó con una expresión aburrida.

"Vamos, niño no hagas esto más difícil y acompáñame pacíficamente." El teniente advirtió con un tono de voz amenazante.

Daniela estaba por intervenir en defensa de Naruto, pero una sola mirada del Teniente, Ibáñez la dejo en su lugar en completo silencio.

"Hai, hai. Lo que digas, Humano.", El pelinegro acepto ir a medias con el soldado humano. "Pero …", Naruto dijo de forma repentina, provocando que el teniente lo mirara fijamente. "Con la condición de que Daniela venga conmigo." El ojinegro señalo a la joven enfermera, para que seguidamente se le formara una sonrisa burlona en sus labios dirigida al ojiverde.

Ella miro con la boca ligeramente abierta, porque esa elección de Naruto no se la esperaba para nada.

Ibáñez miro con una expresión muy molesta por la actitud burlona de ese niño que lo estaba llevando al límite de su pequeña paciencia, pero al final decidió aceptar la condición de la criatura alienígena.

"… Bien. ¡Enfermera, Daniela!" El pelicastaño llamo en voz alta, teniendo la completa atención de la joven humana. "Tiene mi permiso de acompañarnos con el niño alienígena." El ojiverde dijo con suspiro molesto al final de sus palabras, porque no le gustaba para nada esto.

"¡Si, señor!" contesto en voz alta para que seguidamente saludara a su superior con el típico saludo militar, que Ibáñez le devolvió por respeto.

"Mi nombre es Naruto, no criatura alienígena o niño." El pelinegro repitió una vez con un tono de voz algo molesto, aunque esta vez iba dirigido al soldado Humano que lo escucho perfectamente, pero no le dijo nada al respecto prefiriendo quedarse en silencio e ignorar al niño.

"Bien, ahora síganme tenemos que ir a ver a una persona." ordeno con la misma expresión seria en su rostro para que seguidamente se diera la vuelta para seguir su camino hacia el camión.

"Esperen un segundo, tengo que hacer algo antes de irnos." El ojinegro dijo de la nada, provocando que una vez más ambos Humanos detuvieran sus acciones para empezar a observar al niño alienígena. Aunque el teniente, Ibáñez estaba ya al borde de la ira.

El pelinegro metió su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su Gi de combate para seguidamente sacar el control remoto de su nave, para que luego el niño Saiyajin presionara un botón en particular que provoco que la nave alienígena levitara en el aire y lentamente empezara a dirigirse hacia Naruto que miro todo esto con una expresión aburrida.

Todos los presentes que vieron esto quedaron con la boca abierta … literalmente, porque lo que estaban presenciando sus ojos es motivo obvio de la impresión, tan había sido el shock que Daniela e Ibáñez no se habían dado cuenta que el pelinegro ya estaba frente a ellos otra vez.

"¿Nos vamos?", Naruto pregunto con seriedad al soldado y la enfermera que desviaron la mirada de la nave que levitaba por encima de ellos para empezar a mirar fijamente al niño que estaba ahora frente a ellos … ambos humanos estaba por exigir una respuesta a lo que acababan de presenciar, pero el ojinegro los detuvo. "Tranquilos no se nos va a caer encima, la nave me sigue a mí." El ojinegro dijo de brazos cruzados para tranquilizarlos y obviamente evitar una lluvia de preguntas que en este momento no tenía ganas de responder.

Luego de esto Naruto se dirigió a paso lento hacia el camión militar de antes abriendo la puerta de este para seguidamente entrar como si nada extraño hubiera pasado.

La primera en reaccionar fue Daniela que siguió al instante a Naruto dentro del camión sentándose al lado de este con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios. Luego les siguió el Teniente, Ibáñez que salió de su impacto, pero antes de entrar al camino se sacó lentamente su casco de combate para rascarse su cabeza rapada largando un suspiro cansado.

"Hoy será un largo y problemático día." El soldado murmuro en voz baja para que seguidamente volviera ponerse el casco sobre su cabeza para luego dirigirse al mismo camión en donde están la criatura alienígena con la enfermera, tomando el asiento del conductor.

Encendiendo el motor de dicho camión, Ibáñez puso primera para que seguidamente pisara con cariño el acelerador empezando a dirigirse hacia una base militar secreta en algún punto de Mendoza, siendo seguido de cerca por la nave de Naruto que iba levitando encima de ellos a la misma velocidad que el camión.

Los demás soldados de la compañía tuvieron que quedarse (Por órdenes del Sargento) para borrar toda la evidencia que había en la zona donde aterrizo la nave alienígena, tapando el gran agujero con arena que habían traído en docenas de camiones.

Naruto observaba desde la ventana del camión el paisaje algo árido de los cerros de Mendoza, con una expresión aburrida apoyando su barbilla en su mano derecha porque no había verdadera acción que lo entretuviera de verdad.

" _Bueno, es posible que me den mucha comida en ese lugar donde me llevan_ …", El pelinegro se detuvo un momento para pensar que tipos de comida le darían. " _Carne o Ramen estaría bien_ _._ " El ojinegro pensó con esperanza y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

 **Fin Del Primer** **Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo 1, como vieron esta vez este capítulo se trató de como Naruto llego a una línea alternativa por un accidente con un agujero negro, dicha línea alternativa es muy parecida a la nuestra de los años '40 y '50, pero la diferencia es que hubo varios hechos históricos diferentes que cambiaron el rumbo de la historia como la conocemos, pero estos los pondré más adelante.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 3993 Palabras.**


	3. Capitulo 2: ¿Dimensión Desconocida?

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Hora De Aventura/Adventure Time o Naruto, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

La República Argentina En Aaa

Capítulo 2: ¿Dimensión Desconocida? Y ¿Experimento?

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"** **Rasengan** **"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Magia/Técnica

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Robots/Zombies** **Hablando**

 **Demonios/Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Robots/Zombies** _ **Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 **Un Largo Tiempo** **Después**

30 de julio de 1949, había pasado ya un día tras el extraño y sorpresivo acontecimiento que sufrió el país sudamericano, la población argentina y en referencia a todos sus integrantes, ya sean argentinos o inmigrantes, habían presenciado de como el país en donde habitan había sido trasportado a un mundo completamente distinto al suyo. Lo primero que notaron cuando fueron transportados a este mundo, es el extraño y llamativo colorido que había a su alrededor por kilómetros y kilómetros, además del intenso frio que provenía desde el norte y calor del este provoco un cambio loco en el clima original de todo el país.

Mientras que, Naruto en cambio sonrió levemente al ver este nuevo planeta donde había sido transportado junto al país sudamericano y esto es debido a que podría investigar algo interesante o por lo menos pelear contra alguien porque su sangre Saiyajin se lo exigía a gritos.

Aunque la característica más obvia que pudieron confirmar gracias a Naruto, que tuvo que Levitar (Volar) fuera del planeta para verlo, y cuando el pelinegro lo vio con sus propios ojos quedo ligeramente perturbado ya que este mundo tiene un masivo cráter producto de algo realmente poderoso y destructivo … el ojinegro tenía varias teorías con respecto al cráter, puede haber sido un cometa, un arma nuclear como tenían las potencias mundiales de la otra tierra … o la peor de todas, que puede haber sido una técnica de Ki utilizada por algún ser de su universo que podría haber terminado en esta realidad como él. Sea lo que sea lo destruiría con sus propios puños, si intentaba hacer algo estúpido.

Pero lo que inquieto un poco más al pelinegro fue que trato sentir el Ki de otras personas del planeta (Humanos), pero no podía sentir a nadie alrededor de la Tierra … ¿Tal vez el Ki de los Humano era tan bajo o casi nulo que no los podía sentir? Por ahora le daba igual, lo confirmaría más tarde.

Cuando Naruto volvió de confirmar lo que había visto a sus 'superiores' estos quedaron totalmente perturbados con esa noticia, pero después de un tiempo de discusiones decidieron mantenerlo en secreto y no revelar la noticia al pueblo porque podría causar una crisis más terrible que la que estaban sufriendo actualmente.

Y ese problema era la crisis que estaba pasando el país, después de unas cuantas horas el caos no se hizo esperar, cientos de personas ya sean extranjeros o argentinos se movilizaban por todo el país hacia sus respectivos gobiernos en busca de respuestas por parte de los mismos. Por lo tanto, los integrantes de la casa rosada, ya sea los gobernadores, ministros, el vicepresidente y hasta el mismo presidente hacían todo lo posible para cumplir la demanda del país en buscar una respuesta ante todas las preguntas que se hacían, pero, sobre todo investigar cómo fueron a parar en un mundo completamente diferente al suyo, ya que si no encontraban una respuesta el país se hundiría por el caos y la anarquía.

Por lo tanto, solo revelaron lo que pudieron como el descubrimiento de los cristales negros y el sistema de cuevas más grande del mundo … junto a la revelación de Naruto como el primer 'supersoldado' de la historia, tras revelar esas cosas al público muchos de los habitantes dejaron de lado que estaban en un nuevo mundo para ver al ojinegro como una nueva luz, y las reacciones fueron variadas muchos quedaron tranquilos al saber que estaban protegidos por el pelinegro, otros vieron esto muy cautelosos y desconfiados porque pensaron que de esa manera podrían controlarlos sin que pudieran hacer nada, mientras que una minoría del pueblo pensaba que poner a un chico de 13 años en el 'programa de supersoldado' es totalmente inhumano, pero su opinión mucho no importo a los demás.

Tras comenzar el mes de agosto el presidente de la nación Juan Domingo Perón y su gabinete, habían iniciado un proyecto que sería beneficioso para el país y de lo cual ayudaría a recuperar la confianza del pueblo argentino, tras unas horas de acuerdos, reuniones y anuncios en los canales de radios y televisión nacionales el presidente Perón aprobó la operación 'Era de Descubrimiento' decidiendo enviar como único explorador a su arma más poderosa que tienen a su disposición, Naruto.

Al Saiyajin adolescente le darían todo lo necesario, desde abundante comida, agua y una radio de alcance medio para que pudiera comunicarse con los altos mandos, que por su puesto utilizaría una vez que el pelinegro encontrara algo que fuera interesante y de suma importancia para el gobierno.

Este operativo en que solo se contaba con un hombre, les permitiría reconocer y explorar este nuevo mundo en el que ahora es su nuevo hogar.

El inicio del operativo comenzaría el 2 de agosto de 1949.

* * *

 **Con Naruto**

El pelinegro revisaba su mochila de acampar verde, viendo si llevaba todas sus cosas siendo lo más importante su abundante comida junto a la de reserva por supuesto, algunas botellas de agua, una radio de alcance intermedio entre otras cosas personales. Además, le dio una mirada a su vestimenta porque otra vez tenía que usar el uniforme militar que obviamente no le gustaba, ya que en su opinión personal es incómodo y molesto a la hora de pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra un enemigo.

Hasta que de repente fue interrumpido por una voz gruñona y conocida para el chico Saiyajin.

"Ya está todo listo, chico." El soldado, Ibáñez aviso de brazos cruzados y su típica expresión seria … aunque si se lo ve de cerca este estaba haciendo lo imposible para que sus lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos porque a pesar de todo se había encariñado con el mocoso molesto.

"Hai, hai. Ya voy." Naruto acepto a medias para que seguidamente agarrara su mochila de acampar para luego echarla a su hombro izquierdo.

Pero de pronto, el ojinegro fue sorprendido por un abrazo inesperado de parte de una mujer muy querida por el pelinegro.

"Ten mucho cuidado ahí afuera, Naruto." La enfermera Daniela, dijo en voz baja, con una expresión muy triste. Ya que estos tres años que estuvo a cargo del cuidado del chico fueron los más alocados y divertidos de su vida.

"No hace falta que me lo digan, siempre me cuide solo." Naruto recordó al par de humanos, mientras apretaba un poco su abrazo en la mujer que estuvo cuidándolo y dándole comida durante estos tres años … aunque el pelinegro no lo admitiera, él había tomado un cariño muy especial por la enfermera y de menor medida por el soldado gruñón.

Cuando ambos rompieron su abrazo y él se despidiera de la pareja. El pelinegro empezó a levitar un metro del suelo para seguidamente saliese disparado hacia el cielo emprendiendo el vuelo hacia unos prados verdes que había visto desde lejos cuando aparecieron hace unos días atrás en esta nueva dimensión, pero antes de eso se detuvo en seco para darse la vuelta y mirar fijamente toda la plataforma continental del país que lo acobijo durante estos últimos tres años, porque debía hacer algo antes de seguir con su exploración de estas nuevas tierras. El ojinegro de repente empezó a hacer unos sellos de manos a gran velocidad.

" **¡Jutsu: Escudo Impenetrable!** ", Naruto dijo en voz alta para que seguidamente una extraña energía verdosa saliera de las manos del pelinegro con destino a la Argentina, rodeando casi al instante dicho país desde su plataforma continental en un masivo escudo de energía verde esmeralda. "Creo que con eso estarán bien …" El pelinegro murmuro con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente, porque había puesto mucho esfuerzo y energía en un Jutsu de esa magnitud.

Luego de esto dio media vuelta para seguir con su vuelo hacia las praderas de pasto a una velocidad de crucero para ver cada detalle de este nuevo mundo o universo paralelo.

* * *

El atardecer estaba llegando al Dulce Reino, Cake y Lord Monochromicorn jugaban entre ellos haciendo piruetas.

"¡Atrápame si puedes!" Cake desafío a Mo-cron que estaba detrás suyo.

La gata conocida como Cake, tiene los ojos blancos con pupilas negras y pequeñas que se agrandan o se dilatan según este sorprendida, o asustada. Ella tiene un hocico de gato y una nariz pequeña y orejas de gato, pelaje blanco con manchas de color caqui, y tiene una cola peluda de gran tamaño, que se le eriza cuando siente peligro. Además de que tiene colmillos pequeños junto garras en sus patas delanteras.

Lord Monochromicorn hizo un bufido contento en respuesta para que este seguidamente a una alta velocidad atrapara a su novia.

El 'caballo' conocido como Mo-cron o Lord Monochromicorn. Es completamente negro con una melena larga, gris, con cascos grises. Tiene el cuerno blanco igual que Arcoíris, pero a diferencia de ella, él tiene dos anillos color blanco en su cuerno.

"¡Oye, no estaba lista!" La gata mágica se quejó con una mirada 'algo enojada' al ser atrapada tan fácilmente por Mo-cron, pero ella formando una sonrisa astuta se soltó del agarre del 'caballo' y empezara a huir a alta velocidad usando su cuerpo elástico.

Esto acción de la gata mágica provocó que Lord Monochromicorn hiciera otro bufido feliz, para que seguidamente empezara a seguir de cerca a Cake.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Fionna estaba ayudando al Dulce Príncipe a probar un nuevo invento, que según el joven pelirosado dicho invento serviría para revivir a los dulces que habían muerto de vejez o en algún accidente a lo largo de los años.

La Humana se rió en voz baja al ver a su hermana jugar con su nuevo novio a lo lejos, aunque ella no lo admitiera estaba algo celosa de que Cake tuviera un novio y ella no.

Fionna, es una adolescente de 12 años. Por lo general sus ojos aparecen como puntos negros y se ven de color azul cuando se amplían. Lleva un sombrero de conejo con un mechón de cabello rubio sobresaliendo de este. Su vestimenta consiste en una camiseta azul con mangas 3/4, una falda color azul oscuro, y calcetines hasta la rodilla con dos rayas de color celeste en la parte superior. Lleva una mochila color verde más pequeña que la de Finn.

"Muy bien, déjame agregar 3 gotas más de diarrea explosiva." El Dulce Príncipe explico con una gran sonrisa en sus labios para que seguidamente vertiera dicho objeto provocando una nube de humo con forma de calavera.

El Dulce Príncipe, es un joven de 21 años. Tiene la misma combinación de colores como su contraparte femenina, solo que un poco más rojiza. Su cabeza está adornada con una pequeña corona de oro con un diamante azul. Lleva una camisa de color rosa caliente con mangas rosa-anaranjadas abullonadas con rayas de color magenta y pequeñas mangas (Acompañado de puños en las mangas de un color rosa oscuro), un collar grande con una pequeña joya azul dentro de una cresta de oro en ella. Tiene un cinturón con otro escudo de oro y un diseño pequeño joya azul en la hebilla, pantalones color rosa oscuro y zapatos morados. A diferencia de su contraparte femenina, también tiene cejas de color rosa.

Cuando la nube de humo se disipo el Matraz de Erlenmeyer quedo con un reluciente material amarillento en su interior que dejo tanto a la humana como al hombre de chicle muy asombrados por ese hipnótico y llamativo tono brillante. Aunque de repente a la ojiazul se le había generado una duda sobre dicho contenido verdoso.

"Dulce Príncipe.", La rubia llamo al pelirosado, provocando que este la mirara fijamente con una expresión curiosa. "Cuando revivamos a los muertos.", La ojiazul hizo una pausa antes de continuar con su pregunta. "¿Estarán llenos de gusanos?" Fionna pregunto con mucho entusiasmo en su voz, y moviendo sus manos cerca de su cara de forma muy graciosa.

El pelirosado se rió en voz baja por la adorable y graciosa personalidad de Fionna, mientras vertía el contenido amarillento del Matraz a una especie de probeta/pipeta de vidrio.

"No, si mi Suero Descadaverizador funciona toda la dulce gente se verá tan joven y saludable como yo.", El Dulce Príncipe respondió con un tono muy feliz y una pequeña sonrisa, aunque de repente su sonrisa se borró de sus labios. " _Creo_ …" El chicloso pensó con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente, porque no estaba 100% seguro de que su suero tendría resultados positivos.

La humana al escuchar esas palabras auto alabadoras del Dulce Príncipe se rió enérgicamente y negó con la cabeza. Aunque de pronto ambos fueron interrumpidos por una voz masculina desconocida para ambos.

"Buenas tardes, ¿Podrían ser tan amables de decirme donde me encuentro?" La voz desconocida pregunto con un falso tono amable y feliz.

Tanto el chicloso como la rubia se dieron la vuelta completamente sorprendidos, porque en ningún momento escucharon los pasos del forastero misterioso y su extraña vestimenta.

Observándolo a detalle vieron que se trataba de un chico de tal vez la misma edad que Fionna, el cual tiene un cabello muy exótico de color negro en punta con un extraño brillo gris en él, y con dos mechones enmarcando su frente, sus ojos son de un color negro tan oscuro como la misma noche de luna llena (Que obviamente trasmitían frialdad y un toque misterio). Por último y que más destacaba en el chico fue una extraña, pero llamativa mascara de color negro en forma de espiral. Su vestimenta consiste en un Gi de combate (Que se ajusta a su tamaño) de color gris oscuro con una camiseta negra de mangas largas. También porta un par de guantes de combate negros, pantalones anchos gris oscuro y botas de combate negras, y por ultimo tiene un extraño pendiente de color negro en su oreja derecha.

Ambos tenían expresiones diferentes en sus rostros, Fionna lo miraba con un toque de curiosidad que nunca antes había sentido hacia alguien en particular. Y el Dulce Príncipe, bueno este lo observaba con el ceño fruncido para nada cómodo con un chico que escondía su identidad bajo una máscara, aunque como es la autoridad de esta parte de las tierras de Aaa no le quedo de otra que responder de forma educada.

"Buenas tardes, estimado forastero.", El pelirosado devolvió el saludo hacia el enmascarado. "Ya que al parecer eres nuevo, te diré que encuentras en el Dulce Reino y yo soy su gobernante." El chicloso respondió con un tono amable, pero cauteloso al ver que el forastero los observo fijamente como si estuviera evaluándolos con esos fríos ojos negros.

" _Creo que esto es lo tercero más raro que he visto en mi vida_.", El forastero pensó desviando la mirada de la rubia y el pelirosado, para al instante la enfocara en los arboles de algodón de azúcar junto al castillo hecho de dulces variados. "Ya veo …", El pelinegro desconocido murmuro en voz baja, para que seguidamente su mirada se enfocara en el experimento que estaban haciendo la Humana y el ser de chicle. "Si, puedo preguntar.", El ojinegro hizo una pausa, para luego señalar con su dedo índice el líquido resplandeciente del matraz. "¿Qué es eso?" El enmascarado pregunto con algo de curiosidad en su tono de voz.

Ambos habitantes de Aaa supieron a qué se refería el pelinegro, por lo que no fue necesario que se dieran la vuelta para ver que señalaba. Y el primero en responder fue el Dulce Príncipe.

"Eso no te incum-" Pero de forma inesperada y repentina la rubia lo interrumpió dejándolo con la boca abierta a mitad de palabras.

"¡Es un experimento impresionante que revivirá a los muertos!" Fionna contesto con entusiasmo, olvidando que esa información era ultra secreta y que no se lo podía decir a nadie … menos a un forastero que nunca habían visto por estas tierras.

El ojinegro se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos al escuchar esa respuesta de parte de la rubia, analizándola a fondo porque eso se le hacía muy familiar con cierto tipo serpiente que conoció en el pasado.

" _Porque tengo la sensación de que esto saldrá mal_ _…_ ", El enmascarado pensó con un suspiro que por suerte la ojiazul y el chicloso no notaron. "¿Revivir a los muertos?" Naruto pregunto con un tono de voz que fingía interés con dicho experimento.

La Humana se acercó lentamente hacia el chico todavía con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Si, ven con nosotros llegaste en el momento indicado.", La rubia hizo una pausa para tomar de la mano al ojinegro. "Estábamos a punto de empezar a probarlo en uno de los dulces muertos." Fionna comento con el mismo tono de voz de antes, para que luego ella arrastrara a la fuerza al chico enmascarado.

" _Bueno, no fue un comienzo tan hostil como había pensado en un principio_." El pelinegro pensó con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su máscara en espiral, dejando que la humana lo llevara hacia la mesa donde estaban experimentando con el príncipe de chicle. Aunque de pronto quedo por unos segundos pensativo por las palabras de la chica de ojos azules. "Espera, ¿Acaso dijiste dulces muertos?" El ojinegro pregunto con la boca ligeramente abierta de la impresión.

* * *

 **Fin Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 2950 Palabras.**


End file.
